


Untitled

by Thunderpot



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Blood and Violence, Cussing, F/M, Strong Language, Threats of Violence, adult!adrien, adult!alya, adult!lmarinette, adult!nino, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderpot/pseuds/Thunderpot
Summary: something that I imagined a while ago because I just wanted Adrien to beat the shit out of Gabe ;)Please note I did not edit/beta this, so there might be typos here and there. Thank you for your patience!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 15
Kudos: 72





	1. 1

[ ](https://thunderpot.tumblr.com/post/188314488863/1-youre-here-2-3-4-more-are-you)

“Are you sure about that?” Alya’s voice was trembling.If because of the cold or the shock of what had just happened, he didn’t know. “We finally found out who he is- But he’s too strong now and-” he could almost listen to all the possibilities going in quick succession in her mind “And you’re badly hurt! To use both mi—”

“ _I KNOW!_ ” He cut, thinking fast, trying to process everything from the last five minutes. He knew well what using his and her miraculous at the same time could do to him. He knew _she_ was the only one capable of naturally doing it. And he knew very damn well who Hawkmoth was, now. “He made his choice.”

He was seeing red. Years of going against a faceless enemy, of dealing with the memories of things that couldn’t be undone, of day after day wondering if they would ever find out who the hell Hawkmoth was. And all this time, he was right under his own fucking roof. Excuse of a husband. Excuse of a father.

Excuse of a human being. 

For a second that felt like a thousand years, no one dared to utter a single word. Nino was too busy getting the shield back up as quick as he could, even with depleted energy, and Alya was trying to find something— _anything_ — that would help take all her most important people out of that predicament. It couldn’t be that way. It _shouldn’t_ be that way. _It wasn’t fair_ for any of them. Particularly Adrien.

“Chat—”

“ALYA!” He called out her name this time, and she froze “Take her somewhere safe” It was all or nothing. Either Hawkmoth went down, or he would probably lose her forever. “and keep the illusion up.” His father had made his choice — and in doing so, helped him make his. “I’m ending this.” 

_I’m bringing you back tonight_ , he thought to himself, _even if it is the last thing I do._


	2. 2

[ ](https://thunderpot.tumblr.com/post/188432637458/1-2-youre-here-3-4more-alyas-ears)

Alya’s ears were still buzzing and her senses on edge while she looked for a safe location to lay Marinette on and also protect herself in the process. Finding a somewhat respectful place in the form of a building under construction, she inspected the area for possible infestations before gently laying marinette down. 

The city was full of akumas roaming about and she could hear the chaos not so far from where she was. She knew a few of the other holders were still fighting back, and again - something she thought was happening way too much for such a short period of time - her heart clutched. 

She did not know who they were even after all these years, her three close friends being the only ones she was aware of. But after seeing Hawkmoth steal a few miraculous and seeing familiar faces revealed underneath the masks, she had a very bad feeling about those other people out there putting themselves in harms way, and she found herself feeling impotent once more. 

She just wanted that nightmare to end.

Setting the illusion up, she looked back at Marinette. She was still breathing, and looked so peaceful — as if in a deep sleep. It didn’t look like Hawkmoth had done anything at all.

That man was nasty, evil, disgusting. And after Chat threw his baton right onto the Peacock miraculous, luckily disturbing the transformation for just long enough to reveal who the villain was, she thought she would puke. 

Their only chance was using the miraculous cure in the hopes it would make her friend open her eyes again, and she hated that the only one who had a chance was the only one who did not deserve to go through it.

“Bastard.”

"I thought you liked me a little bit more than that.”

The hero jumped at the sudden approximation, silently cursing her brief loss of concentration and ready to fight again, only to let out a relieved breath once she saw who it was.

“Shouldn’t you be having his back right about now?” She looked him up and noticed the blood stains and tears on his suit here and there, and her eyes flinched a little in worry “How did you see through my illusion?” Nino shook his head.   
  
“He sent me away right after you were out of sight. Said I couldn’t let anything get to any of you. I agreed.” he came closer and then pointed at the googles before pushing them down "Something I picked up a few years ago.” 

“Did you see him..?”

“No.”

He looked at Marinette when he was close enough, but noticing no change, decided to sit down by one of the naked walls nearby - with a small cuss to the pain on his hip and leg - and pushed the hood down as well. It was soaked, and at least for now, he didn’t need it.

“That thing..I never saw anything break through our costumes like that. I hope wayzz is ok. And Chat, too, on that matter. He took the biggest hit.” 

He sighted and touched his shield on the ground, and Alya could see the honeycombed glow building up really quick around them before flickering and going invisible inside her illusion. 

It made her a bit less worried and she sat down next to him, the weight of everything finally seeming to lay on her shoulders, and she felt her eyes burn.

“I couldn’t bring anything for the injuries” was the only thing she could come up with that wouldn’t make her burst out in tears. “I’m sorry” she touched close to the deep wound on his thigh and felt the muscles tense in response, but he didn’t complain.

“Hey.” Was what came out of his mouth instead, in a sweet tone. Nino let his forehead rest gently against hers, pushed her closer and finally held her hand — she could swear it felt warm, despite both of them being soaked “It’s ok, don’t worry about it. Your arm got injured too, didn’t it? Must’ve been hard to bring her here like that.”

That did it, and even though she kept fighting, the tears started falling down. Nino’s grip on her hand got tighter.

“If I had been faster-if I had maybe- maybe came up with an illusion faster, maybe–”

“Hey babe, no. No. Don’t go down that path. Look at me.” 

His voice was but a whisper now, and he remembered all over again why he couldn’t rebuke Adrien’s choice. If he had a weak point, it was that girl right there in front of him, the most confident and resourceful person he knew, crumbling. It hurt him much more than any physical injury to see her like that, but right now she needed the strong Nino, and he would gladly give it to her. He would gladly give _anything_ for her. 

If he was in his friend’s situation, he would’ve done just the same.

“You did nothing wrong. None of us did. You were great. You were a hero. We did everything in our power to stop it from happening.”

She opened her mouth to say something, but both of them suddenly tensed and straightened their postures, turning to the same side before any sound could be formed, eyes widened. The illusion and the shield flickered for a split second, and she was sure that all the hairs in their bodies would be up right now if they weren’t heavy with water.

There were no other visual indicators or sounds, and the rain was the only unwanted visitor they had at the top of the building, but she was sure of what she felt, and the brief look Nino gave her only reassured her of it.

There was no turning back now. He had merged the miraculous.

“That..” 

“Yeah.” he answered, eyes still locked in the same direction he’d come from only moments ago.

Now they could only wait.


	3. 3

[ ](https://thunderpot.tumblr.com/post/188592437158/1-2-3-youre-here-4-for-the)

**[For the curious~](https://66.media.tumblr.com/728af2446447ab72d847bcac4714d7e3/f83b7af76e6b2999-41/s1280x1920/0bec3fae2ee79b97d826833c6320de1840a4ce9f.png) **

* * *

As soon as Alya was out of the shield, Marinette in her arms, Hawkmoth moved to approach them. The akuma hadn’t been able to drain all of Mari thanks to the entire group getting in front of it, but it had still taken a good chunk and it was vital she was out of sight immediately. 

Still unable to move freely, Adrien felt relieved when Nino ran as if his tigh wasn’t wounded and remade his shield in a constricting manner around the enemy, getting a cuss out of the villain’s mouth that made his stomach turn. The more Hawkmoth existed, it seemed, the sicker he grew at the mere sight of him. 

His entire body should be aching, but the adrenaline was getting too high for it —and for that he was grateful. He shouted against the rain to his friend to protect the other two, straightening himself and feeling the tickling sensation of Tikki’s power. She was aprehensive, and he couldn’t blame her. Once his friend was gone, the shield around Hawkmoth gave up and the man launched into his direction intent on taking the rare chance of snatching one of the two most powerful miraculous while he was still weak, a mere 5 meters between them.

“You are not getting the chance!" 

Under any other circumstance, Adrien would’ve shouted something, anything to make light of the situation, but all jokes and fun had suddenly dried out. He wasn’t fast enough to stop Hawkmoth and fell back to the ground, his legs his only barrier while the man tried to bring his hands close enough to pick one of his earrings out by force.

In a split second he mustered all the strength he had left and gave him a closed fist right to the chin, pushing him back with his legs right after and seeing him roll to the side with a groan. He had no time to revel in the sound, however, and struggled to get back on his feet once more. He needed to put some distance between them and grab his baton back. 

Running to the edge of the building they stood on, he could see it shining faintly behind a pipe, but Hawkmoth was up and running right behind him again way too soon.

"You think yourself too smart, don’t you” Hawkmoth said in an almost amusing way, and Adrien could almost see the grin on his mouth even without turning around. “But you’re too weak! if it was any other miraculous..But using these two will be too much to your body right now. Just give the ladybug to me and I will fix everything!”

“Shut up!

"You prefer to die!?” His plan was working. Talking made the boy go slightly slower, and the energy his new miraculous gave him made him faster. he was just about to touch that damn fool. He just needed to close the gap, just a little bit more…

He wasn’t fast enough, however, and halted as he saw Chat Noir take a last second decision to use the wet floor to his advantage, throwing himself on the ground and closing the distance between him and his baton with a slide, arms open and mouth muttering something he didn’t need to listen to understand. 

A beam of bright white light blinded him for a few seconds, and before he could even see again his instincts made him jump back just in time to avoid something that hit the ground with such force that he could hear the cement cracking before whatever it was was taken back. 

He blinked a few times while his sight came back to him, following the thing that had almost caught him: It was Chat Noir’s baton, that was for sure, but it was now black and splitted with a bright red cord between the pieces as if it was some sort of nunchaku. It came back to it’s master’s grip and closed itself as if the cord had never been there before, but it wasn’t the new weapon that froze him in place.

Right in front of him was standing the annoying boy he had been trying to get rid of for the past 10 years. 

_No._

The boy that scrambled his plans over and over again and he swore more than once he would destroy. The boy he almost killed many times. 

_No._

The boy he almost _succeded_ in killing many times.  
His son.

“Cat got your tongue?” Adrien told him with zero amusement, baton in hand growing as it usually did, and he could see when Hawkmoth felt the ground faltering below his feet.

While transforming, there were only two things in Adrien’s mind: having enough resources to ditch every move Hawkmoth had into the trash, and be sure that bastard saw his face. And so his kwami friends conceded his wish, and his transformation had all the right bits except the mask to conceal his identity. He knew his eyes were still merged with Plagg’s, and he liked it because it meant he could see very clearly through the rain and into the night. All his senses were ready for one thing only: Stop his father.

Without an answer, the hero continued, being thankful for his newfound force and regained energy, and gave a single, slowly step that made Hawkmoth go back one step in response.

“You–Adri–” Hawkmoth started, but jumped again at the leap his son gave to close the distance between them, his baton cracking the ground again just where he stood mere seconds before. “Adrien stop that! You could die!!”

“Death is overrated” His tone was smooth while he got up and leaped again, atacking over and over while Hawkmoth barelly defended himself with his cane.

He had so many things to ask, and yet none of them seemed to be able to blurt out of his mouth while he saw the man fanctically trying to protect his face and both miraculous he had active at the moment — as to not shatter them and undo the only thing protecting him from being dead by a single blow of his baton.

He wanted to say he couldn’t care less, but deep down, something in him still cared.

“Why!?” He shouted instead of any other question, but never stopping his blows. Hawkmoth let himself get hit once before using his cane to push into his wounds and he grunted, the seconds he faltered just enough for the other man to jump to the next building to get some space between them.

“You do not understand!” Hawkmoth shouted back, Adrien could see a mix of anger and desperation bulding behind his now pink-ish eyes “I did this for us-I did this for you! If you just give me the Ladybug you'd—”

Adrien grunted once more, out of rage this time, and leaped after him. Hawkmoth conjured a swarm of butterflies that almost made him fall from the building - enough distraction to put even more space between them.

“For me!?” He got up the water tank on a corner and saw the butterflies leave him alone while his enemy listened “ _For me!?_ ” an unamused laugh this time “The only thing you wanted all these years was power on top of power! You are a manipulative prick, a lying bastard, _a killer!_ " 

"I never intended to-”

“ _DON’T FUCK WITH ME_!” He shouted, jumping to the top of the building Gabriel stood on and landing in a cat-like manner, not bothering to get back up before slowly circling him once, analyzing.

“All the people you manipulated to control and all the ones you hurt… Do you want to know how many times I would be fucking dead by your doing if it wasn’t Ladybug!?”

That seemed to click something inside Hawkmoth’s head, because the man started attacking him back with a mix of cane attacks and butterfly swarms in hopes of making him use his power and greatly reduce the time he had to fight.

"YES, I DID ALL THAT!” He seemed enraged, and Adrien wanted nothing more. “But you and Ladybug know nothing! I did it for a greater purpose! I did did for our family!!" 

"Do you want me to enumerate how many innocent people Ladybug brought back to life that died by YOUR akumas!?” Adrien dodged his cane once and crouched when the butterflies tried to get to him “How many people are endangered right now _because of you_!? There is nothing that would justify what you did- _nothing_!”

Saying those things out loud made him even more enraged. He could barely get any rest some nights thinking about the amount of times they couldn’t completely save the day, how many people were endangered or affected because of their fight. He had no idea how that man even slept knowing what he did. 

Gabriel jumped to flee and he went right behind him. Deep down he still wanted a reason, something that was strong enough. He didn’t want his father to–

“I DID IT TO BRING YOUR MOTHER BACK!”

This time, it was something inside him that lit up. A fire he did not know he was capable of having, but he felt nonetheless. Before he could even control his own body, he propelled himself full force on a chimney and caught Hawkmoth mid-jump, one hand pulling and throwing his cane away, the other holding his neck. 

He could feel the fabric of his suit barely holding against his claws and, this time, he could truly say he couldn’t care less. 

The older man’s head slammed against the wall of the building’s lift motor room as they landed, and Adrien saw himself pulling him from it and slamming his father’s head against the wall a second time, and then a third.

“ _Don’t you dare_.” His eyes were wide and his tone was lethal as he pushed Halkmoth out of the ground, still anchored on the wall by his hand holding him in place. “Don’t you _dare_ bring her into this”

Gabriel was holding his arm with both his hands now, but Adrien’s force was still too much for him to handle, specially now with two miraculous.

“It is–” he coughed, finding it difficult to breathe “it is true!!” He argued “You know the ladybug can do it-If you just- If you just give it to me–”

“You forced Fu to give up his memory.” He started in the same tone, ignoring what Gabriel had just said completely, but shifted his gaze to the side. He could see the light changing. A few more moments and the sun would rise. “You made Nathalie permanently ill. You put the entirety of Paris in danger. You made an akuma to steal Ladybug’s soul just so you could use the miraculous the same way she does and not suffer any consequences… And you have the _nerve_ to say it was _because of my mother_? " 

His grip got tighter as he pulled Gabriel out of the wall and hanged him out of the building, his hand being now the only thing stopping him from falling.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t end you right now.”

“Adrie–” His voice was hoarse thanks to the pressure, and he saw Adrien’s eyes flinch carefully as his gaze went back to him.

“It’s Chat Noir for you, _Hawkmoth_." 

” Wouldn’t-“ he coughed again, holding himself against his arm, but the hero didn’t move a single muscle "Wouldn’t you.. do everything..it took? Aren’t you..too…Trying to bring her back?" 

The shine in his eyes gave Adrien the confirmation he didn’t need. He was talking about Marinette. 

"Aren’t we..The same?”

—————————–

It had barely been ten minutes, but the waiting was killing her. She was about to make a hole on the ground, walking from one side to the other, when she heard what sounded like muffed excited roars at a distance. What was going on? It sounded a bit like..cheering? She decided to talk to Nino about it, but the sound of his miraculous beeping with a new call distracted her.

“Bunnyx” Nino hid his face behind the hood and googles once more before answering, and the hero on the other side spoke quickly:

“Quick report! Chat and Ladybug are not answering, but whatever you guys did, good job!!” She said excitedly and he could hear people cheering behind her while he looked worriedly at Alya. Her face went instantly pale “The sentimonsters are crumbling, and the akumas are fleei– Ah, here it comes!! It should get to you guys in no time. I need to help out the civilians! Great job everyone!” and she hung up. 

Nino stood up, his heart suddenly skipping a beat. Both him and Alya approached Marinette as they noticed a big wave of ladybugs made out of light coming from all directions.


	4. 4

“You are right.” He could see the shine in Hawkmoth’s eyes, even though he didn’t move an inch “We both had people we love harmed…” was that a glimpse of hope? “..By _you_.” 

And he let go.

He saw the mix of emotions as the older man fell down: the surprise, then rage, then something like understanding before closing his eyes in acceptance of his fate. Instants before he touched the ground, however, Adrien was fishing him out with the split baton and pulling him up in a single swing. 

He knew the kwamis would absorb the damage and stop him from breaking in half from the motion, but it was enough to bring the panic back up full force. As soon as the arc from the pull was done, Hawkmoth was landing face first on the ground in front of him with a loud bang as Adrien got closer, not releasing the grip of the weapon around his body.

“You forgot a crucial detail.” The older man was in a mix of pain, panic and shock now, looking at him with his mouth agape and eyes wide open; there would be no little mind games now “I’m not a murderer like you.” 

Adrien bend down then, still looking straight into the other man’s eyes, and continued, now in an almost whispered manner:

“But if you ever even dream about raising a finger against Marinette again…” Gabriel’s eyes grew even wider as he saw the determination Adrien spotted whenever he was dead set on getting something. Whatever would come next wasn’t an conjecture, but a warning “ _I **will** kill you **.**_ ” and a brief pause “Nooro, Duusu. Unmerge, please.”

“No, Ad-Chat noir–” He pleaded as his transformation was undone and Adrien carefully took both miraculous out of him “You- you do not understand” his voice was still hoarse from the grip just moments ago, but now it was also shaking. His neck, Adrien noticed, was starting to bruise real bad from it. “you’re still too– The media will-”

“Do I look like I give a flying fuck to the media.” It wasn’t a question. He moved the baton to start merging it’s parts back, effectively pulling Gabriel closer and up on his feet. Adrien kept him in place with a hand, releasing the baton’s grip with the other “Death is too good a punishment for you” 

The hero wasn’t interested in an answer, however, hitting him by the nape just to see the man fall on the ground. That should keep him shut for the next few hours, and if there was a God out there, they knew he couldn’t digest a single more word coming from that mouth or he would really kill him this time

Stepping on the edge of the building, he looked at the baton once more before looking back to the city, the transformation starting to wear him down real quick now. Before transforming, he thought he would feel reassurance in the kwamis powers to keep everything in place, but now…

It was unclear if that was effect of his heightened senses of sheer anxiety, but he could feel each raindrop heavy on top of him, and the distant thunders like fireworks ringing on his ears. There was a big lump on his throat as his thoughts went back to Marinette. He only had one chance to make things right, but there was also only one thing he could ask for. Touching the baton on his forehead as if it could hear his thoughts, he silently pleaded to make things right, to save everyone. 

To bring her back to him.

He only stayed that way for a few seconds, but to him it felt like a lifetime before he took a deep breath and, gathering all the courage he had left, threw the baton up into the air, a humble “please” becoming his magical word for the wish he didn’t dare say out loud.

The next seconds passed him by in slow motion as the baton went up just smoothly before slowly stopping in mid-air, as if judging him, and for a split second he could swear his heart had stopped as it started glowing until it was but a ball of light that split in all directions at once, going from light rays to the familiar swarm of light ladybugs as it distanced from the center. 

He felt the gentle pressure against his chest as they passed him and looked back into the direction Alya had taken Marinette. He would’ve followed it, but right now he was sure his legs would fail him. He couldn’t even breathe properly, let alone jump half the city’s buildings. Letting out a tired sigh, he stepped out of the edge to sit down leaning against it. 

“Tikki, Plagg, unmerge” 

————————————–

Alya sat down by her friend, beaming with happiness as she saw Marinette waking up. Her injuries and even her clothes back to pristine condition after the ladybugs had done it’s magic.

“Mari! Mari, are you ok??” She helped Marinette as she sat down, seeing her hold her forehead for a few seconds.

“I’m fine, I– Chat Noir!!” she made a sharp turn from Alya to Nino, noticing she was somewhere she didn’t know and her partner wasn’t there wither. “Where is him!?”

“He stayed back to fight Hawkmoth after you were hit, but-”

“He stayed back!? He took the biggest hit!” She was up and fully awake now “How long did I- no, this is not important now. Tikki, spots on!”  
  
Nothing happened, and after touching her ears to find nothing there, she gave a baffled glance to her friends. 

“Hawkmoth..?”

“No. Adrien.” Alya got serious. “Come on, we’ll tell you what happened on the way. We need to find him.” 

She knew details would have to come later, but was relieved to find out her friend accepted the brief summary. Marinette got eerily silent after finding out Hawkmoth was in fact Gabriel Agreste all that time, but seemed more worried about Adrien. She knew Tikki would heal anything she could, but merging Tikki and Plagg was out of almost everyone’s league in full health, let alone injured like she last remembered him.

The search took a bit more time than they expected it to take, as both hero and villain had moved significantly from the place where the group was separated, but when they finally found it, Alya put Mari on the ground reluctantly. Gabriel was but a lump tossed to the side, no kwamis nearby, and Adrien was relatively far from him: miraculous in hand, breath shallow and holding his chest where a single dark stain remained.

He took a hot second to look up, seemingly in a shock trance, but as soon as he saw Marinette it was impossible to hold a sob. Tikki and Plagg had gotten out of their hideout behind Adrien to greet them, but Marinette could hear nothing as she focused solely on the blonde guy in front of her, getting precariously on his feet to meet her half-way just to fall down to his knees again as they met each other. Without a kwami his weight was too much for her to hold, but she gave him a bit of support as they kneeled down together.

“Mari, Mari” Her name came out of his mouth like a prayer as he cupped her face to be sure she was there.  
  
“It’s all ok now Adrien, I got you. I’m right here with you.” She tried to remain as calm as possible while she saw desperation grow in him as his eyes got red from unshed tears. “It’s over now.”

“I’m so sorry” he pulled her to a hug so tight it hurt, but she didn’t say a word. 

Instead, she took the chance to finally look at Tikki in a silent question, feeling relieve flood her as the Kwami reassured her with a head swing. So Gabriel wasn’t dead, which was great. Adrien didn’t deserve the extra trauma on top of everything.

His sobs grew a bit louder as he let himself cry against her shoulder, and she found herself silently crying with him, telling him in barely audible whispers that she was there for him, and everything would be alright.

“I didn’t” he’d tell her “I didn’t, but I wanted to– you– _I want to_ still…I’m so sorry” before bursting into a mostly silent cry mixed with one grunt of pain here and there but still holding onto her for dear life. He needed a hospital for that wound and to recover from the transformation, but she knew he needed to let it out before recomposing himself.

All the while she’d answer him that she knew, and she was proud of him. She expected nothing less from him. Everything would fall into place.

Adrien kept his hold on her, but it didn’t take long before exhaustion took the best of him and she felt his weight shifting as he got silent. Searching Alya with her eyes, she found her friend leaned against a wall by Carapace’s side with Tikki and Plagg, waiting. Her other friend carrying an unconscious Gabriel Agreste. 

As she took in the sight of the kwamis, Marinette found herself wishing she could make a selfish wish. Unfortunately for all of them, however, certain things in life needed to be dealt with the traditional way, and she would be sure to be by Adrien’s side when the time came to face this new, non-magical demon.

“Rena Rouge..”

“No need to finish that.” Her friend answered with a small smile and gently took Adrien from where he was. “We will have a lot to explain to the police.”

Taking her earrings and his ring back from Adrien, Marinette said a brief “sorry” before transforming into Ladybug again. She could take no chances of anyone finding out about Kwamis in a hospital. Taking the exhausted man from Alya’s arms, she looked back at them.

“And a lot to cover, too. Take care of Gabriel, I will take Adrien to the hospital and meet you guys as soon as I can.”

“Don’t sweat it” Carapace answered already jumping from the building “We can take care of this one no problem now.”

As she took Adrien out of there, she couldn’t stop thinking about everything that went down and how he had opened a completely new page for them in such a short time. A very chaotic page, at that. Perhaps she would finally need to give Felix that call she dreaded so much…

_But that was a story for another time._


End file.
